FNG Guide
Introduction words and stuff go here TO SEE LARGER IMAGES CLICK THEM Self Interact and Interact Menus Standard key configuration for self interact is Ctrl + Windows and conversely, interact is just Windows. You use these menus to interact (go figure) with yourself (Equipment) and your environment (Vehicles, Crates, People, Enemies). Earplugs Earplugs ensure you don’t go deaf (yeah that’s a thing). Because some guns such as .50 cal snipers and hydra missiles are so loud, they can cause you to go deaf. When this happens, everything from gunshots to your teammates voices are muffled to the point where you usually can't tell what is happening. Also, there will be a constant, high pitch ringing for up to several minutes. Please make sure at some point during the setup of our missions you put these in through the self interact menu. Situational Awareness Situational Awareness plays a huge part in Arma. If you are situationally unaware, you may easily get you or your teammates killed. Try your best to keep tabs on your teammates and their movements. Spacing/Intervals Keeping your spacing while movement is occurring is vital to minimizing casualties during firefights. Do not run directly behind or next to a fellow team member. Keep your distance, but not too far. There is a difference between having good spacing and running off on your own. Also, when people are taking cover do you best to spread out or one grenade can kill an entire fireteam. Backblast The backblast zone is a cone shaped area behind a rocket launcher where hot gases are expelled with great force after the rocket/missile is fired. This is a problem because the force can severely injure or kill anyone standing behind the rocket launcher. The safest place to be when a teammate is launching a rocket is a couple meters to their side, preferably slightly infront of them aswell. Before firing, the person with the rocket will yell “CLEAR BACKBLAST!”. Once everyone is clear from behind the launcher, anyone can call “BACKBLAST CLEAR!”. Only then, will the rocket be fired. Teammates Obviously we run our missions as a TEAM. Part of this is ensuring you are aware of your team at all times. Don’t be the guy who gives people “Zach Brand Medicine”. Vocalization Remember to vocalize what you need or see. If you're not vocal throughout the mission, your teammates won't be able to help you. One of the best examples of being vocal is calling out any movement you see. Being vocal does not mean “Oh hey I saw a tree!” or other useless banter, it means pointing out relevant items that may need attention. Being social and cracking jokes during the mission is highly encouraged, but once we get into serious situations useless banter needs to stop immediately. Map Check the map M frequently. We mark friendly and hostile positions on the map throughout the mission. We also mark other important points on the map such as landing zones (LZ’s). The more aware you are of your surroundings the safer you will be. It is important to note that one downside to maps is that sometimes their marks are out of date. When a friendly sniper team takes fire they are going to prioritize getting to cover over updating their position on the map, so don’t put too much faith in map marks. Radio Pay attention to the radio. If someone says something over the radio, odds are it is important. Unlike the map, the information coming over radio is very rarely old intel. The radio is where you will get the most up to date intel available so it tends to be very accurate. However, people can make mistakes so be sure to double check before acting on any intel you get. If you get the call to fire down a road at some contacts, make sure for yourself that they are hostile and if they are not, call it out over the radio. Battle Buddy (Where is your bb?) We utilize a Battle buddy system. This means you will be responsible for, as well as be the charge of another person. Stay near your Battle Buddy and keep them alive so long as you are not needlessly endangering yourself. Report if they go down, or die, etc. Calling Out Targets Who can call out targets? ANYONE. If you see a contact, you NEED to call it out as soon as possible. An extra second to run to cover can be the difference between life and death. What To Call Out Anything you see moving that you don't think the rest of your group knows about. Whether you see a civilian, friendly, hostile, or an unknown contact that others don't know about, call it out! How To Call Out For this, remember your Tripple D’s. Designation, Degrees, and Distance. Utilizing the Triple D callout method are big parts (heh) of using quick, concise radio communications. First, call out what kind of contact you see. Call them a civilian, friendly, or hostile. If you don’t know what kind of contact you see, simply call them a “contact”. Second, call what degrees they are at. To do this, press and hold K to open your compass. Once it is open, line up the contact with the sighting wire as shown in the picture (contact circled in red). Look to see where the red orienting line is on the degree marks around the edge of the compass face. In the example picture, the red orienting line is at about 190 degrees so the target is at 190 degrees. Don’t worry about being too precise on this part, especially at shorter ranges. Just get people looking in the right direction. For example, if the contact is at 190 degrees, saying anywhere between 160 and 220 degrees would be fine. Third, try to estimate the contacts distance. In the above picture the contact is at about 200m (the picture is zoomed in). If you can, guess a range. In this case, anything between 100m and 300m would be fine. If you don’t think you can guess a range, just say close, near, or far. So, for the above you could say “Hostile. 190 degrees. 200 meters”. However, saying something like “Contact. 200 degrees. medium range.” would be perfectly fine. Basic Radio Knowing when and how to use your radio is a good trait to have. Knowing the controls is also a great tool. Below is a list of default commands for radios: Keys Action Caps Lock To talk on a radio. CTRL + Caps Lock To talk on a long range radio. CTRL + P To open the personal radio interface (the radio must be in the inventory slot). In that case if you have a number of radios - you can select the one needed. It is also possible to set the radio as active (the one that will be used for transmission). Also it is possible to load radio settings from another radio with same encryption code. CTRL + ALT + / Cycle through available shortwave radios. CTRL + Up/Left/Right Arrow Rapid switching of shortwave stereo mode. NUM1-8 Rapid switching of shortwave radio channels. ALT + P To open a long range radio interface (a long range radio must be put on your back, or you should be in a vehicle in a position of a driver, shooter, or pilot assistant). If a number of radios are available – you’ll be offered to choose one. Besides, one of them can be set as active. Also it is possible to load radio settings from another radio with same encryption code. CTRL + ALT + / Cycle through available long range radios. ALT + Up/Left/Right Arrow Rapid switching of long range stereo mode. CTRL + NUM1-9 Rapid switching of long range radio channels. CTRL + TAB To change the direct speech volume. You can talk: Whispering, Normal or Yelling. Does not affect the signal volume in the radio transmission. SHIFT + P To open an underwater transceiver interface (you should be wearing a rebreather). CTRL + ~ To talk on underwater transceiver. CTRL + ] Select next personal radio. CTRL + [ Select previous personal radio. CTRL + ALT + ] Select next long range radio. CTRL + ALT + [ Select previous long range radio. CTRL + ←,↑,→ Change personal radio stereo mode. ALT + ←,↑,→ Change long range radio stereo mode. T Transmit on additional channel of personal radio. Y Transmit on additional channel of long range radio. ESC To exit from the radio interface. directly from the Task Force Radio website: http://radio.task-force.ru/en/ Radio Etiquette stuff Programming stuff Basic Medical How to medic To medic yourself or to check if you are hurt open your self-interact menu Ctrl + Windows and select “Medical”. To medic other people, open the interact menu Windows while looking at the patient. If someone is injured, the part of the body that is injured will be highlighted red and the details of the wound(s) will be shown on the left of your screen. Once you select the part of the body that is injured, you will get many treatment options. This is where you will bandage wounds, give morphine (painkiller), epinephrine, and apply tourniquetes, as well as check blood pressure and heart rate. What to do if you're hit When you are hit, your first priority should be to get to hard cover so you don’t get hit again. Next, call out that you are wounded and ask for a medic. If a medic can get to you they will fix you up as quick as they can and you can get back to the fight. Please note, if you move while a medic is trying to fix you up, you will disrupt the action and it will be cancelled. Also, if you turn while someone is trying to heal you, it will be extremely difficult for them to select the right option, so please stay as still as possible until the medic tells you that you are good to go. If a medic can’t immediately get to you (they may be busy, suppressed, unconscious, or dead) start fixing yourself up. Fixing yourself up Once you are in cover, open the self-interact menu + Windows and select “Medical”. Go to whatever part of your body is injured and use Packing Bandages if you were shot, Elastic Bandages if you were hit by a grenade, and use QuickClot if you are not sure what to use. If you use the wrong type of bandages, they will do very little to stop the bleeding. For a complete list of the types of bandages and what wound to use them on, visit this link and scroll down to 2.2.1.9. However, for the purposes of this introduction guide just stick with using packing if shot, elastic for grenades, and QuickClot if you’re not sure. Multiple Injuries and Tourniquets Depending on the severity of the wounds, it may take multiple bandages to stop the bleeding. If someone is seriously injured, it can take 5 - 10+ bandages to stop all their bleeding. If a patient has sustained serious injuries, it can be a good idea to “Tourniquet” a limb. This will cut off blood flow to the limb, significantly slowing down the bleeding. However, this is only a temporary solution. If the tourniquet is left on for too long (5+ minutes), the patient will start to bleed even more, and be in serious pain. Remove the tourniquet the same way you put it on. Morphine and Epinephrine Once you have stopped the bleeding, the patient is probably still in pain. Select any limb and under injuries on the left side box, see if it says “In Pain”. If so, select the option “Inject Morphine”. If you don’t give the patient morphine, their screen will be blurry, and their aim will be extremely shaky, making them combat ineffective. Once you Inject Morphine, the patient's heart rate will drop. If the patient’s heart rate gets too low, they can go into cardiac arrest and die. To prevent this, we have to raise their heart rate back up to normal. To do this, select “Inject Epinephrine” in the interaction menu to give them epinephrine. For every morphine you give someone, give them one epinephrine. Note: If a person gets too much morphine (4-5) in a short period of time (less than about 30 minutes) they will go into cardiac arrest, regardless of what their heart rate is. After you bandage the patient and give them morphine and epinephrine (if needed) then you are done treating the patient. Have a medic examine the patient as soon as they are no longer busy to make sure they are good and that they don’t need fluids. Broken Legs If your legs were injured, then there is a good chance that you can no longer run and can only walk. If your legs are broken, this will continue even after you are fixed up. The only way to fix this is for a medic to use a person aid kit on you at a designated medical zone. Designated medical zones are usually vehicles that we bring with us during missions. The action can take up to two minutes so this will only happen once we are no longer engaged and it is convenient for us to get you to a medical vehicle. Because you will be moving slowly, make sure to let people around you know. Since we have to get you to a medical zone, you may be stuck walking for a little while. All you can do to avoid this is to not get shot in the legs. What to do if someone else is hit If someone near you (ex. your Battle Buddy) is shot and goes down, they may not be dead but just unconscious. First, yell something like "Hey, someone over here is down, need a medic!". If a medic is available, they will come over and start bandaging the patient. Do anything the medic tells you to do. The medic is in charge of the situation and you need to be prepared to help them in any way possible such as by bandaging the patient with them, or dragging the patient out of the line of fire. If there is no medic available, DO NOT IMMEDIATELY RUN TO THE AID OF THE PATIENT. Whoever shot the patient is most likely watching his body, waiting for someone to run out and try to save him. First, you must secure the area. The most effective way of doing this is to kill whoever shot the patient. Two other less preferred options are to throw white smoke grenades (white smoke is used for cover) to mask you and your patient's position. The second alternative is to suppress the target with overwhelming fire. Once you are able to safely leave your cover, go to the patient and interact with him key and select “Interactions” and then select “Drag”. Drag the patient to hard cover (NOTE: You can only drag patient backwards) and then Scrollwheel and select “Release” to stop dragging the patient. Next, Interact Key with the patient again and select “Medical”, then select any body part, then select “Check Pulse”. In the top left of the screen it will tell you whether or not the patient has a pulse. If the patient doesn’t have a pulse, try to get a medic over and they will start performing CPR. Sometimes they can be resuscitated, but not always. If the patient does have a pulse, start fixing them up the same you would for yourself. Start by bandaging them up so they are no longer bleeding, then give them morphine to help them with the pain and epinephrine to counter the side effects (slower heart rate) of morphine. If they are still not conscious after you have fixed them up, have a medic look at them ASAP. What to do if you die stuff Mentality stuff Enemy Detection Enemy detection of players is based of of many factors, dependent on both base game features as well as AI mods. All of these factors should be taken in to account at all times in varying amounts, depending on the situation. Factors: Enemy Skill Level: Visual Sighting: Audio Detection: Environmental Surroundings: Conclusion stuff Glossary of terms stuff